Talk:Ember (Warframe)/@comment-24.231.123.122-20131011083236
Heyo, sup. My name's Ember. Once upon a time I was the hottest frame around. My legs drove the guys wild and I could singe your eyebrows off before you even knew it, or blow up tons of grineer and infested easily. Yeah I used to be one hot chick; even Ash wouldn't stop chasing after me. .................................. But then suddenely it all changed..one day the Lotus Council (DE) decided to start 'reconfiguring' my powers and abilities. Days and months passed and slowly but surely I was getting weaker and weaker. I couldn't understand why. I'd gone from the deadly firey party girl of the group, to this weak spark spewing wannabe. What made it worse was my friends. I watched as my lover Frost, my friends Ash, Excalibur, Mag, Rhino, Volt, Banshee, my older sister Saryn, Trinity, my younger sister Nyx, Vauban, Loki, even the newcomers Nova and Nekros, all received major upgrades and enchancements. More months passed and I was told my powers were being reworked. I had hope that I would be able to compete and help my friends and fellow Tenno once again... But these reworks only hindered me even more. As a result, I began spending my nights alone, as I wept over what I've become. My sister Saryn tried to comfort me but she had no idea how I felt, she'd been born a powerhouse, while I was atleast powerful after lots of training and hard work. My lover Frost...he lost interest in me. He couldn't be with me now that his ice easily choked out my fire, where once we made steam from the clashing of our powers. It was only made worse when Mag told me he was with Saryn not even a week after. These days are pitiful and hopeless for me...I can't even fight the infested anymore, something I'd been specially empowered to do. I can barely hold my own against small amounts of grineer or even corpus. I struggle just to be pitiful in comparison to my fellow Warframes. I feel it, I feel my flame. It is dying...every day I struggle hard and harder to ignite the spark. My World On Fire slowly grows weaker, my Fireballs are weakening, my Overheat barely protects me anymore. I find myself needing to run from any Ancient Infested or Heavy Grineer. I dread solo missions, I have to beg the council not to send me without another frame. Every day I look back at what I was, and every day it hurts ever more seeing what I am now. I would spend hours in the mirror prettying myself up, once upon a time. Now...I don't even look in them, afraid of the withered husk of a once great woman and warframe I might see. In the past month, with the new improvements to our powers, except for mine, I've become anorexic and antisocial. If alchol still existed I'd be drinking my sorrow away. I just can't bare this anymore...it's so painful to be what I am, because of what I once was. I'm sure the council has some deep hatred of me...and I don't know why. I just sit here, day after day, barely scraping by the missions the council gives me. Withering away. Even the others have lost hope in me, they don't even bother to check on me anymore. Lotus herself doesn't even guide me in missions anymore; I'm flying completely blind when I end up performing solo missions. These days I do nothing but wait...I've requested to be opted out of doing missions unless absolutely needed. I have a fair amount of credits to last me awhile atleast. All I can do is wait... I wait for the day the council finally says "Ember, the council has decided you are to be retired from service". ........I look forward to that day. They'll finally put me out of my misery and my suffering will be finally over. I won't even be missed..the other frames don't even need me. The council doesn't need me. I'm worthless...on that day I can die and never even be noticed. If the council members read this...please....I beg you....just put me out of my misery...